


Teto de Estrelas

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 90s, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: As arquibancadas do campo poliesportivo do colégio interno sempre foram o refúgio preferido de Zhang Yixing, que tinha problemas com insônia e nunca era contemplado pela calma que sucedia o toque de recolher do colégio. Lá ele observava o céu estrelado e rabiscava coisas bonitas em seu caderno de desenho, enquanto contava as estórias das ilustrações em voz alta.Não esperava que, logo abaixo de si, um calouro escutasse aquelas estórias de vez em quando, porque elas faziam com que ele sentisse alguma segurança em um mundo completamente novo para si.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 2





	Teto de Estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Yixing's mixtape (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5CRtCThi3DKSRbBS8u1REh?si=7ThKazflQmGm0G5IQmgaoA)

_Stay in bed with me until the moon sets the sky, until the **stars** fall away. Stay with me hiding **under the covers** and tell me a **story** of a happier life. Hold me to your **chest** and don't let the world in through those doors. Stay in bed with me and **keep my heart warm**. Stay in bed with me... until the **universe** disappears._

Capítulo Único 

_Nós, desenhos e as estrelas._

Algumas coisas na vida vêm sem aviso prévio. 

Zhang Yixing sabia muito bem disso porque, desde criança, tinha a sensação de que vivia no olho de um furacão. Devido ao emprego do pai como sócio de uma multinacional, estava em constante mudança, pulando de país em país à medida em que a empresa crescia. Não podia dizer que não gostava: era divertido conhecer lugares novos e tirar a segunda e até mesmo a terceira via do passaporte. 

Mas não havia estabilidade. Seus pais nunca lhe contavam quando seria a próxima viagem. Em um dia, estava tudo bem, e no outro descobria que se mudariam para algum outro canto. E, incapaz de fazer a bagagem e colocar seus amigos e sentimentos dentro dela, sua alminha ia junto do corpo, uma mão na frente e outra atrás, na esperança de que fosse a última vez.

Portanto, logo antes de começar o ensino médio, se descobriu como alguém vazio. Yixing não tinha amigos, animais de estimação ou coleções gigantescas de livros — daquelas que não dá pra levar em bagagens -. Ele já não sabia mais lidar com todas as mudanças que aconteciam em sua vida, e quando a mãe bateu o pé e deu um ultimato para o pai, quase chorou de alívio. Ela não queria mais ficar se mudando constantemente e queria que o filho pudesse passar mais do que um ano em um lugar, antes que aquilo prejudicasse para sempre a forma com a qual se relacionaria com as pessoas.

O pai não levou muito bem. A princípio, tinha concordado. E então, vieram muitas propostas. Na Europa, na América… Seria tolice continuar recusando. Ele escolheu o trabalho ao amor que sentia pela mãe de Yixing e os deixou na China, prometendo pagar pensão e continuar em contato. A promessa era de que eles não se divorciariam, mas sim dariam um tempo, o suficiente para que terminasse o ensino médio.

Yixing era tudo, menos tolo; por um tempo acreditou que aquilo realmente fosse acontecer e que voltariam a ser a família perfeita. Até a mãe aparecer com um namorado novo.

Assim as mudanças continuavam acontecendo. Dentro de um colégio interno, não conseguia percebê-las muito bem porque ia para casa duas vezes por mês, mas quando percebia era sempre um grande choque. Mesmo que pequenas, lhe abalavam profundamente: uma geladeira nova lhe deixava tremendo de medo, de receio. Por que o meu quarto está cheio de material didático? Por que minhas roupas não estão mais no armário? Onde está o nosso cachorro? Sim, mãe, aquele que adotamos antes do começo do ano letivo… 

Conseguiu uma dispensa semanal para ir a um terapeuta e assim começou a frequentar as sessões de meia hora para descobrir e tentar resolver seus traumas com mudanças constantes. Não era o único problema, mas definitivamente era o maior de todos, e quando se viu um pouco tranquilo e preparado para aceitar mais facilmente o que acontecia ao seu redor, percebeu que continuava sozinho. Não tinha companheiro de quarto, não tinha amigos no colégio, estava tão ocupado com sua própria mente lhe pregando peças que acabara por se isolar de todo o resto. 

Por alguns meses tentou reverter o quadro. Se candidatou para o time de futebol americano e para o conselho de classe em uma esperança de conseguir fazer amigos dentro daqueles grupos, mas não aguentou nem um semestre inteiro. Os meninos do time eram todos idiotas de marca maior e não havia uma amizade genuína lá dentro; estavam ali só para jogar durante os treinos e os jogos oficiais, e então cada um iria para o seu canto. Alguns deles andavam em bando pelos corredores e Yixing não se via fazendo o mesmo, muito pelo contrário: desviava de qualquer grupinho de pessoas com medo de que fizessem algum mal para si, como aquele grupo de garotas no primário que aplicaram um cuecão digno de filmes e o deixaram pendurado no parquinho só porque tinha falado que qualquer musical era superestimado. 

No conselho de classe, as coisas eram um pouco diferentes. Os alunos eram mais sérios, mais responsáveis, tudo o que Yixing não conseguia ser. Levava os estudos aos tropeços e não sabia como ia bem nas provas, além de não ser das pessoas mais sérias. Conheceu um garoto legal dentro do grupo, Kim Junmyeon, que foi seu colega por um tempo. De almoçarem juntos e correrem em volta do campo de futebol durante a aula de Educação Física. Eventualmente tudo começou a ficar estranho e mais uma vez as coisas mudaram de tom. Junmyeon parou de lhe esperar para irem ao refeitório almoçar e nunca mais apareceu ao seu lado na aula, correndo que nem um louco como se fosse uma maratona e não uma caminhada. Foi uma decepção que ainda lhe deixava um pouquinho amargo; não sabia no que tinha errado, sempre respeitava o espaço pessoal das pessoas e tentava ser educado com todo mundo, inclusive com quem não era educado com ninguém. 

Mais tarde, no fim do segundo ano, descobriria que na verdade Junmyeon estava se afastando de todo mundo porque tinham descoberto o segredo dele. O sujeito era homossexual e simplesmente tinha medo de que as pessoas começassem a olhar ele como olhos diferentes. E, bem, Yixing não o culpava por ter esse receio.

Quando o terceiro ano começou, sentiu-se de saco cheio, como se estivesse começando tudo de novo. 

Talvez só voltasse para casa no Natal.

••• 

Nem tinha percebido quando começou a se conformar com a situação.

Era comecinho do ano de 98 e tinha acabado de ganhar seu primeiro walkman como presente por ter se comportado bem e tirado boas notas, passando para o terceiro ano como aluno destaque. Como aquilo era um grande feito para quem era tão desregrado com os estudos, sua mãe resolveu lhe recompensar com aquilo e algumas fitas. Uma delas — sua preferida — tinha uma seleção de músicas que já tinha aprendido a gostar bastante. Em suma, só queria fazer aquilo: ficar largado em algum canto escutando música e fingindo que estava sozinho no mundo.

Com a chegada de seus dezenove anos, seu pai estava dando as caras e com indícios de que queria Yixing assumindo funções na empresa, e ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

Só lhe restava o óbvio: ficar refletindo e remoendo angústias no campo do colégio. Por ser inverno, pouquíssimas vezes iam para lá treinar, até porque a grama estava horrível e cheia de neve, então era o lugar perfeito para escapar um pouco de suas responsabilidades. Ali não existiam olhares tortos ou professores rígidos, tampouco festas tarde da noite regadas a álcool comprado no posto de gasolina da esquina. Naquele campo enorme de futebol, era apenas Yixing, a neve, Depeche Mode e seu caderno de desenhos.

Tinha comprado um de segunda mão de um garoto do campus depois de vender seu exemplar de colecionador de Hamlet, que já não valia muita coisa por estar bem batido. Apesar do valor baixo, o caderno servia bem para sua finalidade, e se Yixing ficasse encarando ele por tempo suficiente, até conseguia ver algum charme naquela capa de couro preta e nas folhas amareladas cheias de rabiscos de prédios e pessoas. 

Seu novo problema era algo que nunca havia acontecido consigo. Geralmente era o tipo de pessoa que dormia muito bem e por horas a fio, perdendo aulas e compromissos, se possível. No entanto, desde que o novo e último ano letivo começara, não conseguia dormir direito. Durante a primeira semana, ainda estava com a cabeça cheia por causa das discussões que teve com a mãe no Natal. A impressão que tinha era que ela não queria mais ele por perto e por isso lhe mandava para o colégio interno — o que não era de todo uma mentira —, uma impressão que se tornou uma paranoia, que gradativamente tornou-se ansiedade e insônia. Quando conseguia dormir, o sol já estava nascendo e apenas lhe restavam duas ou três horas.

Foi a partir daí que teve a brilhante ideia de sair do bloco de dormitórios durante a noite. Daquela forma poderia fazer exercícios físicos sem ser julgado pelos atletas da escola e, quem sabe, se exaurir a ponto de cair na cama e desmaiar de cansaço. 

Deitado com uma coberta grossa em cima das arquibancadas, não era necessário dizer que não havia funcionado. Ele sempre estava elétrico, buscando algo para fazer, e era só o segundo mês de aula. Ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente e não sabia se aguentaria a pressão.

Yixing olhou para os arredores, os olhos absorvendo a iluminação ruim que usavam no inverno. Justamente por não ter jogos naquela temporada o colégio evitava gastar energia com o lugar, mantendo apenas o necessário para garantir a segurança do terreno. Não era exatamente feio; as lâmpadas claras faziam com que a neve ficasse ainda mais bonita, como um grande cobertor branco e brilhante que cobria o gramado. 

Suspirou, desistindo de buscar ali embaixo alguma inspiração. A neve era linda, inegavelmente, mas não era a coisa mais apaixonante do mundo. Tinha desenhado muitas paisagens com neve desde o Natal e queria algo diferente. Acomodou-se na arquibancada de metal, o corpo tremendo um pouco apesar de estar coberto. Acima dele, o céu começava a clarear, levando embora as nuvens que traziam a nevasca e deixando para trás um preto salpicado de estrelas brancas, grandes e reluzentes.

Estendeu o lápis na direção do céu, imaginando o que poderia fazer com aquilo. I wanna run, I want to hide, cantou em seus ouvidos. Era uma música muito gostosa da seleção que tinha comprado junto com a mãe, no único dia durante o recesso em que tinham sido uma família de verdade. Abaixou o lápis, sem vontade de continuar o que estava pensando em fazer. 

— Acho que não tenho histórias para contar hoje. — Murmurou para si, fechando os olhos. 

Ouviu um som alto de uma reclamação, algo caindo, dois ou mais palavrões sussurrados e alguma coisa atingindo a parte de baixo da arquibancada com um barulho surdo, oco. Bonc! Puta que pariu!

Sentou-se rapidamente, o cobertor deslizando para os bancos de baixo. Yixing sentiu medo naquele momento, sem saber o que esperar. Ninguém mais emitiu qualquer som.

— O-olá? Quem está aí? Por favor, eu juro que não tenho dinheiro. — Chamou, assumindo uma posição ridícula, todo empertigado no banco como se fosse de fato capaz de lutar contra alguém.

Um chapinhar breve e penoso na neve anunciou alguém se aproximando e um garoto saiu de trás das arquibancadas, totalmente envergonhado. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho que parecia ter sido pego fazendo algo muito errado, encolhido nos casacos grossos como se fosse capaz de sumir entre os tecidos e fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Para completar o cenário fofo-desastroso, havia um hematoma roxo e um galo que começava a crescer, ambos em sua testa.

— Me desculpe. — Ele se curvou, tímido. — Não deveria estar aqui. Por favor, não me dedure!

— Está tudo bem, não vou te dedurar. A sua testa… 

Ele finalmente conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo, ficando chocado ao levar os dedos ao local do machucado e constatando o que havia acontecido.

— É só um galo.

— Senta aqui, a gente coloca neve em cima. — Chamou Yixing, pegando um punhado de neve dos bancos de baixo, de onde não havia retirado a neve antes de se deitar. O garoto obedeceu ao chamado, sentando-se ao lado dele. 

Colocou a neve no próprio cachecol e tirou-o do pescoço, colocando contra a testa dele. A princípio chiou e esperneou baixinho por causa da temperatura, mas quando viu que ele não deixaria de fazer aquilo, ficou quieto. Enquanto segurava a neve contra o galo do pobre coitado, se pegou olhando para ele mais de perto, tentando identificar ou ao menos reconhecer vagamente quem era o pequeno invasor. Não se lembrava de ver alguém com um rosto tão infantil pelos corredores, então só podia ser um novato. 

— Como você se chama? — Perguntou o menor, desviando o olhar.

— Yixing. E você?

— Meu nome é Jongdae. Vem, me dá ou você vai ficar com o braço dolorido. — Pegou o cachecol das mãos de Yixing e se ajeitou no banco, meio largado contra a estrutura de metal. 

— Então, Jongdae, você vai me explicar o que está fazendo no campo a essa hora da noite? Sem responder com outra pergunta.

O novato olhou para ele, sem palavras. O me diz você, Yixing, o que está fazendo no campo a essa hora da noite? estava, literalmente, na ponta da língua.

— Eu não consigo dormir longe de casa. — Suspirou ao falar, tirando aquilo das costas. Não tinha colega de quarto ainda e era um pouco complicado dormir sozinho em um lugar desconhecido. Não sentia-se seguro. — Na semana retrasada estava olhando pela janela e vi você saindo do bloco e resolvi te seguir, fiquei curioso.

Yixing corou, arregalando os olhos.

— Você me seguiu? Você… ouviu o que eu falo?

— Tudinho. — Sorriu um pouco constrangido, tirando a neve do cachecol e o dobrando. Tirou o próprio e deu para o veterano, sentindo-se responsável por ter molhado o dele. — Mas… qual é o problema disso?

— Não sei, nunca contei minhas estórias para ninguém. 

— Elas são legais. — Deu de ombros. — Só achei um pouco triste. Se quiser conversar sobre isso…

— Tudo bem. Só não fala para ninguém, ok? E eu prefiro não conversar.

— Por que?

— Porque você vai me achar idiota, vai me largar sozinho aqui e contar para todo mundo. 

Quase brigou com ele; Jongdae entendia muito pouco sobre pessoas, não sabia muito bem como reagir àquela justificativa. Mas algo lhe dizia que ele estava falando por experiência própria, por querer se defender de algo que já havia acontecido. Então, assentiu. Só balançou a cabeça e ficou parado em silêncio, que durou pouco mais que três minutos, até que Yixing resolvesse pegar o cobertor que usava e colocar sobre as pernas do novato, ciente de que ele estava com frio. Jongdae se ajeitou, grato, o ombro levemente encostado contra o do outro garoto.

Foi o começo da amizade de ambos.

•••

Não via o calouro durante o dia; as aulas dele aconteciam em outro prédio e os horários de refeições eram completamente diferentes, o que deixava-lhe um pouco chateado. Durante a primeira noite que passaram juntos — a primeira de que sabia, já que ele vinha o observando há semanas — havia continuado a desenhar, pintando um céu estrelado e logo em seguida um sorriso. O sorriso de Jongdae. Claro, porque ele estava dormindo em seu ombro há muito e não veria o que estava fazendo. Foi um pouco triste se despedir dele, mas sentiu-se estranhamente leve, como se estivesse finalmente exausto e pronto para descansar por horas e horas.

Nas noites seguintes, reforçaram os cobertores e levaram comida que tinham furtado do refeitório, decidindo que enquanto fosse inverno era melhor ficar na estufa da escola, onde aconteciam as aulas de Botânica. Ali, ficariam protegidos e Yixing tinha mais paisagens para desenhar. Contudo, passou a desenhar bem menos do que esperava: Jongdae começou a se soltar mais, querendo conversar a todo instante, e não podia recusar uma boa conversa com alguém tão caloroso.

Eles deitavam na grama e se acomodavam com as cabeças em cima de moletons embolados que traziam a mais, dividindo dois cobertores. Teoricamente era proibido que ficassem fora dos blocos de dormitórios, mas a diretoria nunca tomava providências de fato, já que Yixing era um dos únicos alunos que fazia aquilo não para ir se drogar no vilarejo vizinho, mas sim para ficar desenhando — desconfiava que havia sido um dos professores a deixar uma aquarela de doze cores em sua porta na semana passada —. Então, começaria a desenhar, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar sempre curioso do mais novo, que só aguentava ficar em silêncio por cinco minutos.

A cada noite descobria algo diferente sobre ele. Aparentemente, Jongdae era um garoto um pouco sozinho e que não tinha muita perspectiva dentro daquele colégio; tinha sido enviado para lá depois de supostamente infernizar a vida da madrasta por causa de seu meio irmão, e não voltaria para casa tão cedo. Ter aquela conversa fora um pouco difícil, um pouco sentimental. Ele era muito sensível, mais do que pensava, e precisou de uns bons minutos para superar a vontade de chorar. Sentia falta de casa. De poder ir e vir dos lugares. De não ser encarado como problemático.

O Kim era coreano, ao contrário de quase todo mundo ali naquele colégio. Ele contou coisas sobre o lugar onde morava e até deu uma palhinha de uma música em sua língua nativa; seu mandarim ainda era um pouco trôpego, cheio de sotaque, mas se dava bem falando com Yixing porque ele não lhe pressionava para falar rápido. Yixing apenas… escutava.

— Hyung, o que vai desenhar hoje?

— Não sei. O que acha que eu deveria desenhar? — Perguntou, olhando para o walkman. Ele estava esquecido ao lado dos dois, em cima das cobertas. Desejava ouvir música, mas não sabia se era o que Jongdae queria. 

— Já viu Seul?

Assentiu com um sorriso mínimo.

— Já estive lá por algumas semanas. É bem bonito, mas muito urbano para o meu gosto. 

— Você pode desenhar Seul à tarde? Eu gostava de ver o pôr do sol… — Mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando de olhar para Yixing. Às vezes era um pouco insuportável olhar para o mais velho; admirava muito ele por nenhum motivo específico e isso lhe dava um aperto no peito, algo que não sabia explicar. 

— Claro, Dae. 

Se acomodou e colocou o caderno entre as pernas, puxando da memória a imagem que carregava daquela cidade. Jongdae, ao seu lado, se aninhou contra seu corpo, olhando para o papel com expectativa. Yixing logo começou a desenhar com aquele traço fininho que tanto amava ver, cheio de irregularidades e falhas de perspectiva que, quando juntas em uma imagem só, formavam uma bagunça muito mais bonita do que qualquer técnica que pudessem aprender a fazer na aula de Artes. Ele usou o pincel e tons de amarelo e vermelho para dar uma cor clara, suave mas nítida, e lá estava Seul. A cidade que Jongdae tentava odiar e fingir que não gostava, e da qual sentia muita falta.

Ambos fitaram o desenho pronto por algum tempo, cada qual admirando a seu modo. Yixing ainda era muito inseguro com seu traço, mas devia admitir que estava bonito. Deixou o caderno de lado para que a tinta secasse, notando o silêncio do menor, que perdurava por mais tempo do que o normal. Virou-se de lado, encontrando o olhar pesado e cheio de curiosidade dele. Sempre havia um brilho característico, que era inigualável. Ele era muito bonito, assim como seu dono.

— O que está acontecendo aí dentro? — Perguntou.

— Não estou me sentindo legal hoje. Me desculpa, não é com você o problema, eu juro. — Sussurrou com um tom de voz um pouco tristonho, em nada parecido com o deboche e a alegria constante que trazia consigo em gestos, no jeito de falar e no olhar. — Você pode contar uma estória para mim?

Sorriu, afetado pelo pedido. Poucas vezes demonstrava o quanto aquela companhia estava fazendo bem para si porque costumava ser alguém muito sério e reservado, mas de vez em quando os pedidos de Jongdae deixavam Yixing sem reação: tudo o que podia fazer era rir feito um idiota.

— Vou te contar sobre uma menina que vivia nas estrelas, que tal? — Perguntou, ajeitando o cobertor por cima do corpo do mais novo. Ele sempre ia roubando todo o cobertor para si e Yixing aparentemente não tinha a coragem de pegar de volta. O garoto assentiu, umedecendo os lábios. — Era uma vez uma menina muito sozinha. O nome dela era Caribe, uma princesa de um reino frio e briguento. Conhecida por ser muito diferente das pessoas do reino, ela não era vista como importante. As pessoas não davam valor para ela. Seus súditos? Jamais a viram como possível sucessora do trono. Então, em um belo dia, ela resolveu fugir. Fez sua malinha e fugiu para viver por conta própria, onde seus títulos não diziam nada e onde não poderiam julgar ela por ser mais calorosa, por ser receptiva e carinhosa.

— Yixing…

— Mas sabia que ela passou por muitos lugares até achar o lugar certo? Sim, pois é. Ela visitou os reinos mais longínquos, os vilarejos mais pobres e os castelos mais ricos. — Contou Yixing, empolgado. Agora que havia começado, não conseguia parar. Não fazia ideia de onde estava querendo chegar com aquela estória, mas algo lhe dizia que Jongdae sabia. Ele sabia muito bem o fim daquele conto. — E então, quando menos esperava, Caribe achou seu lugar na floresta, em meio à relva, sob o teto de estrelas. Caribe e a flor, que não era tão boa quanto a princesa, mas que lhe alegrava muito. 

Prendeu a respiração, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa para responder ao conto. Quando pediu por uma estória, esperava algo diferente. Talvez uma daquelas que Yixing contava, de aventuras e peripécias incríveis. Ou um poema. 

— Yixing, você quer me contar alguma coisa? — Franziu o cenho, ansioso.

— Eu acho que… precisamos voltar para o bloco de dormitórios. Já passa das três. 

Ele fez menção de levantar-se, mas foi segurado pelo pulso. O toque parecia mandar arrepios por todo o seu corpo, e por alguns segundos teve que repetir continuamente em sua cabeça que Jongdae era seu amigo, um amigo que não gostaria de perder.

— Não. — Disse com firmeza. — Você sabe que ninguém vem na estufa e amanhã é feriado. Yixing, fala comigo, por favor.

— E-eu não sei o que dizer.

— Eu não quero que fique estranho. Gosto muito de passar as noites com você. — Foi desfazendo o aperto no pulso do veterano aos poucos, até que, para a sua surpresa, ele próprio deslizasse os dedos por sua mão até que estivessem de mãos entrelaçadas. — Por favor, não me abandona. Não me deixa sozinho. Eu gosto das suas estórias, das suas músicas e dos seus desenhos… Você me faz bem.

Inspirou fundo, soltando o ar com certa violência antes de conseguir colocar a cabeça no lugar para falar com Jongdae. Seu coração batia mais do que a batida das músicas do Depeche Mode que gostava de escutar. Você me faz bem… Puxa. Aquele garoto realmente deixava-o sem palavras.

— Você também me faz bem. Eu não abandonaria a única coisa que me resta ultimamente. — Confortou ele, levando o polegar até o queixo do outro. Ele ergueu o rosto iluminado por um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Fofo, pensou. — Sinto muito em ouvir que teve um dia ruim.

— A gente pode dormir aqui? 

Yixing meneou a cabeça, negando.

— Não é bom. Se nos encontrarem, vão fazer de nossas vidas um inferno.

— Então vem para o meu quarto — suplicou Jongdae. — Posso até dormir no chão, se quiser. Só fica comigo, por favor.

Ele não sabia dizer não para Kim Jongdae.

O quarto do calouro era arrumado de um jeito impecável, por mais incrível que fosse, já que morava sozinho e não necessariamente tinha que ser tão organizadinho daquele jeito. Nas paredes, alguns pôsteres de super-heróis e bandas faziam as vezes da decoração, e no beiral da janela havia alguns vasinhos de plantas, todas bem cuidadas. Aquele quarto tinha jeito de casa.

— Gostou? — Perguntou baixinho, se desfazendo de alguns casacos e ligando o aquecedor para que pudessem dormir melhor. — Eu tento cuidar bem desse lugar porque é o único quarto que eu tenho agora. 

— Tem o seu jeitinho, não vou mentir. É agradável.

Sorriu, um pouco contente, pegando os casacos de Yixing e colocando todos em cima da cadeira ao lado de sua escrivaninha, como se ele também fosse parte daquele ambiente. O mais velho se mesclava muito bem, os fios de cabelo negro se misturando ao lençol vermelho em um contraste muito bonito. Ele era de tirar o fôlego.

— Ainda bem que gostou, estava um pouco nervoso. Em solidariedade a você, não vou ficar de pijama, ok?

Ele riu baixinho, apesar de desaprovar a decisão. Com certeza dormir de calça jeans era desconfortável, mas não iria ser estraga-prazeres, e deixou Jongdae fazer o que queria. Os dois ficaram sentados juntos na beiradinha da cama, sem saber ao certo o que deveriam fazer. Yixing só queria dormir um pouco, mas não estava com sono.

— Você quer… ouvir música? — Indagou timidamente.

O mais novo assentiu rapidamente, animado, e ofereceu uma das pontas do cobertor ao outro. Se ajeitaram como podiam na cama pequena; a parte boa era que eles ficaram muito próximos, o rosto de Jongdae a milímetros do seu. Ao mesmo tempo, a parte ruim era que estavam muito próximos e sentia que, se o coração começasse a bater rápido demais como sempre acontecia quando estavam juntos, o menor seria capaz de ouvir e sentir. Essa ideia lhe assustava um pouco.

Sem querer prolongar mais ainda seu sofrimento, deixou a música rolar nos fones que dividiam debaixo das cobertas. Era uma fita que durava 30 minutos e que sempre repetia pelo menos três vezes. Até havia decorado a ordem das músicas! Jongdae ficou sério repentinamente, escutando com bastante atenção, e era muito agradável observar o biquinho que se formava nos lábios dele. Ele era realmente adorável.

— Que música é essa?

— Where the streets have no name, do U2. — Respondeu a ele prontamente. — Gostou?

— Não entendo muito de inglês, mas eu gosto da melodia. E da voz do cantor. 

— É uma música incrível, uma das minhas preferidas. 

Os dois concordaram com uma troca de olhares cúmplices. 

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Yixing? — Perguntou um pouquinho nervoso. Estava protelando aquele momento há algum tempo, com medo de perder uma amizade boa por causa de um sentimento tão bobo. Às vezes, durante o dia, se pegava encarando seu reflexo no espelho e chegando à conclusão de que não valia a pena. De que uma pessoa como ele não merecia uma pessoa como Yixing. E, às vezes, na companhia do mais velho, sentia que ele merecia muito Zhang Yixing.

— Até duas, se quiser. 

— É que… como é que eu vou perguntar isso? — Murmurou, frustrado. — Você gosta de mim?

Yixing se viu desarmado com a pergunta. Era óbvio que se importava e tinha muito carinho pelo menor. Até demais, em níveis que não sabia muito bem como definir porque nunca havia sentido aquilo por alguém.

— Eu não sei o que é isto que sinto, mas se você acha que ficar com o coração acelerado, suar um pouco demais e sentir arrepios toda vez que olho para você é gostar… Então sim. Muito. — Confessou com um sorriso igualmente nervoso, a música ficando esquecida momentaneamente. Seus pensamentos ecoavam, em uníssono, o quanto aquele sorriso no rosto de Jongdae era o mais bonito do mundo todinho. 

— Mesmo que eu atrapalhe suas noites?

— Ah, Dae… Você não é nenhum empecilho. Entenda. — Tomou a liberdade de acariciar a bochecha dele com as pontas do dedo, sentindo alguma satisfação estranha em tocar a pele macia. Por baixo das cobertas, Jongdae deixou uma das mãos sobre a cintura do mais velho, os dedos quentes se infiltrando por debaixo dos casacos grossos que ele usava. Seu peito parecia pequeno demais para os sentimentos que afloravam dentro de si. Talvez aquele colégio interno não fosse de fato um inferno, e sim um paraíso. 

Roubou um selinho. Parecia a coisa certa a se fazer, talvez a única possível naquele momento em que as palavras se tornaram insuficientes para continuar a conversa. Jongdae nunca havia beijado alguém e foi difícil tentar ignorar a sensação duradoura de que iria explodir de felicidade assim que ele, tão rapidamente quanto havia começado, se afastou de Yixing. O maior trazia um sorriso surpreso, mas não dava indícios de que não tinha gostado. Pelo contrário: deu um outro beijo na testa do calouro e o abraçou com força, acolhendo ele em seu peito.

Foi a primeira noite de muitas em que acabariam daquele jeito: escondidos do mundo debaixo dos cobertores, tentando esquecer de dias ruins e dos corredores frios daquele colégio. Esperando que, preso em um abraço de Yixing, nada no mundo pudesse entrar pela porta do dormitório.


End file.
